Spider
by marble eyes
Summary: Tyson's affraid of spiders, Kai's going to learn this spells an annoying problem for him. Tyka


**This is just a random fic that's been in my head for a while. I'm a type of person who is really terrified of spiders and once found one crawling on my leg /shivers/ lol and I decided to use phobia on Tyson. Lol I hope everyone reading enjoys it and feel free to flame or review it. This as usual is devoted to all my reviews of my other fics/hugs them all/ Also just a warning this contains the male/male relationship of Kai and Tyson, so if you don't like I suggest you stop reading or you read then flame me, flames are fun. I've just loved the Tyka pairing for a long time and I guess no flamer can change that lol I hope everyone enjoys reading this. Some of the characters I think were a little ooc, and also the story is a little bizarre. But oh well, I will stop blabbering now. Enjoy the fic. **

Tyson sighed contently hugging the covers close to him. He was the type of person, who could hardly be awoken by anything, well there was something. At the moment he was fast asleep, unsuspecting of the danger that lurked near him. One arm was out of the covers and his pyjama top's sleeve had ridden up to his elbow, this was when the danger decided to strike. Something started to crawl slowly up Tyson's arm, he groaned a little shaking his arm, but the sensation of soft hairs crawling continued. Blue eyes slowly opened blurrily, and he was greeted with the most frightening thing he had ever seen. A small creature, was crawling daringly up his arm, it was almost to his elbow, a mass of eight legs and hair, big marble black eyes filled with the reflection of a boy looking in terror. Tyson let out an ear piercing scream and quickly shook his arm in panic, the creature flew off into the darkness, and Tyson shot out of bed and was through the door into the next room. He quickly closed it and leaned against the door in relief, before sliding down it and closing his eyes.

Now he didn't know what to do, there was no way he was going to go back into his room while that thing was in there. Finally Tyson stood up and looked thoughtfully round for an option, he couldn't go back into his bed room the thing would eat him. He couldn't go into the room Max and Rei shared, he'd learnt from the last time, he'd rather not have them mental pictures again. He looked towards Hillary's door, she was more afraid of bugs then he was, lastly he looked towards the room Kenny was in some how he didn't see it fair to interrupt the little sleep the computer genius had. So that only left one option, he looked towards the couch, looks like he was sleeping there tonight. But his attention was caught by the last door, which lead away from the small living space. It was Kai's door, Tyson groaned. He would bet his beyblade Kai wasn't afraid of insects, but waking him up was more than his life was worth, wasn't it? A thought of Kai sleeping shot through his head and a blushed spread across Tyson's cheeks. But at least that option was better than sleeping on a cold lumpy couch, right? He sighed mustering all his strength and gently tip toed over to Kai's door and knocked. After a minute of silence there was still no answer, Tyson chewed his lip going over the options again in his head, before reaching out and quietly opening the door, he gently stepped in and closed the door behind him, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. He looked over to Kai, recognising the familiar figure of the team captain sleeping quietly. Tyson watched in fascination the rise and fall of Kai's chest before he shook himself out of the trance. He had only rarely seen Kai sleep; he always seemed to be awake before Tyson. But even in sleep a frown was etched across Kai's face and Tyson smiled at the recognisable feature.

'Kai?' he gently whispered his name into the darkness, but nothing happen, 'Kai?' it was a little louder this time, 'Kai,' he was calling quite loud now, 'Kai!' his yell echoed across the room and Kai's crimson eyes slowly opened and met Tyson's in surprise.

'What the hell are you doing in my room?' growled Kai, not looking to happy about being woken up.

'Well there's a funny story behind that.' Laughed Tyson nervously.

Kai sat up with annoyance spread across his features, 'that being?'

'Well you know how I'm not afraid of anything and have no weakness?' smiled Tyson.

Kai gave him a who are you trying to kid? look. 'Go back to bed Tyson, we'll talk tomorrow.'

'I can't.' with that Tyson launched himself on the bed smiling, and sat up. 'Can I sleep in here and you have my room?'

'I wouldn't want to catch anything from the filth in there, and what's the matter with your room?'

'Nothing.' Tyson smiled at him.

'Then go to bed.'

'Can't I sleep with you?'

A blushed spread across Kai's face and he was relieved about the room being in darkness. 'Just go to sleep Tyson.'

'I can't.' Tyson moaned.

'Why not?' muttered Kai, getting a little annoyed with the situation.

'Because it will get me,'

Crimson eyes looked at him piercingly, 'What will?'

'The-' a painful look spread across Tyson's face. 'Spider.'

A smirked spread across Kai's face, 'You're afraid of a spider which is probably more afraid of you, and can't hurt you. How did you end up being world champion again?'

'I knew you wouldn't understand,' muttered Tyson, rubbing his arm to check the spider hadn't come back and get rid of the horrible sensation.

Kai gave him another piercing look. 'It's not going to hurt you, now can you leave.'

'Yeah sure I'll leave, and I'll go sleep on the couch, because I'm not letting that thing from hell get me, with his giant pincers which will rip me in two, horrible legs, it's not natural for anything to have that many legs! Are you listening to me?' Tyson looked over to Kai, who was breathing gently with his eyes closed. 'Kai? Kai!'

Kai slowly opened his eyes and stared at the blue haired boy, wondering when he was going to leave. It was bad enough he had feelings for him but in this state of tiredness, he was finding it hard not to pounce on the boy and kiss him just to shut him up. All this over a spider. 'Hn.'

'There's a monster in my room Kai, will you go get it out? Pretty please.' In the darkness Kai saw Tyson's most desperate puppy dog look.

'Fine,' growled Kai, he pushed himself off the bed and swept past him, straight out of the door.

Tyson smirked evilly, taking his chance to crawl further up the bed and pull the covers over his head.

A minute later Kai stumbled into the room and glared towards his bed. 'I can't find the spider and get the hell off my bed.' He was greeted with silence. 'I mean it Tyson,' there was a tone of danger in his voice. Still nothing happened, Kai stepped towards the bed. He grabbed the bundle of covers that contained Tyson and lifted them up.

Tyson started to angrily kick and punch, 'Let me down Kai, you've proved your point.'

'I don't think I have,' he walked towards the door and dumped the covers containing a struggling outside and slammed the door.

Tyson shook his head feeling slightly disorientated. 'Two can play at that game Kai,' He quickly got out of the tangle of covers and picked them up, heading straight into Kai's room.

'What do you want now?' sighed Kai, looking close to breaking point.

'You need your covers,' Tyson threw the bundle onto the bed.

He was met with a curious look.

'Can I stay in here tonight? I'll just sit on the end of your bed and not make a sound or anything.' Pleaded Tyson.

'No.'

'But I'm scared, and I need you to be my brave hero,' said Tyson sweetly, gently holding on to Kai's arm.

He was met with a suspicious look, and Kai stepping further away so Tyson couldn't grab him.

Tyson smirked taking another step forwards, making Kai stand solidly staring at him, he grinned forcefully pushing Kai who fell straight back into a cupboard. Tyson smirked victoriously and slammed the door. Leaving Kai trapped inside of it. It was a few seconds before angry banging could be heard from the inside and loud threats which Tyson chose to ignore.

'I'll let you out Kai, if you let me stay.' Tyson grinned happily getting the answer he wanted and opened the cupboard.

Kai slowly stepped out, his hair totally messed up, and his whole body shaking with rage.

Tyson began to slowly started realise the consequences of what he had done, and that no one had ever seen Kai this angry. Before he could say anything Kai launched himself at Tyson and they both landed on the bed.

He laughed nervously staring up into intense ruby eyes, 'It was only a joke.'

'Do you see me laughing?' Kai gave a growl before rolling off Tyson and laying down with his eyes closed on the bed.

'Does this mean I can stay?'

'No,'

'Does this mean I win?'

'This isn't a game, all I want to do is sleep,' muttered Kai drowsily.

Tyson sighed feeling bored, 'What's the point of sleeping now, why don't we get up, you can make breakfast.'

'No.'

'But it's five o'clock in the morning, and I'm hungry.'

'Tell some one who cares.' Kai opened slightly to check that Tyson was telling the right time.

'I will then, I hear Enrique's in the hotel room next door, I'm sure he'll let me sleep in his bed and make me breakfast.' He started to sit up, until Kai pulled him down again.

'You're not going to wonder across a hotel at five in the morning in your pyjamas.' He growled.

'I'll go get changed,'

'What about the spider?' a smirk had formed across Kai's face.

'You can't tell me what to do; you're not my captain any more. We're not even on the same team, accept they assigned us with these stupid rooms, I'd rather share with Daichi.' Tyson glared across at Kai.

'If that's so, then why are you in my room lying with me on my bed?'

'Because there's a killer spider in mine!' He growled.

'What ever.'

There was silence for a few minutes.

'Kai?'

'Hn.'

'Why are you letting me stay any way?'

'Because you refuse to leave.' Muttered Kai sleepily.

'I think you want me here, but are too afraid to admit it.'

'What ever.'

'See I'm right, you want me here'

'No I want you to leave, so I can get some sleep.'

Tyson was silent for a few more minutes.

'Kai?' there was no answer. 'Kai are you asleep?'

'Yes.'

'Then how are you answering me?'

More silence followed.

'Want to play a game?'

'Yes, it's called who can be quiet for the longest, you start,' muttered Kai.

Tyson smirked to himself; he was so going to win. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. 'You just said that to shut me up, nice try Kai. Let's play truth or dare.'

'I dare you to shut up and go to sleep.' Growled Kai.

'No, that's too boring. I dare you to go into Max and Rei's room.'

Again silence followed.

'He must be asleep.' Tyson said to himself. He started to hum a Ming Ming song Kenny had been playing earlier.

'Shut up,' growled Kai, he could normally take Tyson's antics, but he was too sleep deprived to control his temper.

'You're awake.' Grinned Tyson.

'Who would be able to stay asleep through that humming?' Groaned Kai, feeling a head ache coming on.

'Do you want me to be quiet now?'

'Yes.'

'Make me,' a note playfulness was heard in Tyson's voice.

Kai growled and angrily pushed Tyson off the bed, but Tyson grabbed his arm in the split second before he fell off and pulled Kai off with him. Kai was breathing heavily and looking down to Tyson underneath him.

'Am I interrupting anything?'

They both looked up in shock towards a tiered looking Max.

'Because Kai you told us to be ready by six because everyone had a press conference.' Max's blue eyes were sparkling with mischief. 'And you Tyson are a hypocrite,' he gently closed the door before Kai again rolled away from Tyson and stood up.

'Go get changed.'

Tyson looked thoughtfully at him, 'Okay.'

Half an hour later everyone was sat at the table, Max was smirking looking from Kai to Tyson, whilst Kenny and Hillary were chatting lively. Kai sat gripping a cup of black coffee sending glares at Tyson ever so often, who was obvious and eating food. Rei just sat trying to figure out what Max was so amused about.

'Are you okay Kai? You look a bit tiered?' said Hillary softly.

'Hn.'

Max smiled, 'that's probably because he didn't get much sleep after what him and-' He was kicked angrily under the table by Tyson. 'Nothing' said Max angelically. He and Rei exchanged a look, and a smirk appeared on Rei's face.

'So Tyson how was your night?' asked Rei.

'The usual, you know sleep, more sleep and-'

'Make out sessions?'

Tyson spat out the toast he was chewing.

Hillary and Kenny had both stopped talking and were watching.

'Who would I make out with Rei? I mean there isn't really any one here to do that with.' Said Tyson nervously. He knew they were making him pay for the time he walked in on them.

'You'd be surprised, the things you find out happening.'

'What are you guys on about?' she was also looking nervous.

'Ohh you know, this and that, people keeping secrets about relationships.' Grinned Max.

Kenny was also looking nervous, 'Who's been doing that?' before he stood up and headed towards the room he had been staying in.

'Just some people in this room.' Grinned Max.

Hillary slammed down her fork, 'I admit it; I'm dating Tyson's brother.'

Tyson started to choke. 'You're what!'

'How did you find out?' she asked.

Max smiled nervously, 'we weren't talking about you.'

'Then who were you talking about?' she asked.

'You're dating my brother.' Tyson had gone a red colour. 'You're my friend, but I don't want you as a sister, how long has this been going on?'

A loud yell was suddenly heard from Kenny's room; he ran angrily up to where they were all sitting, 'Who's stolen my pet spider?'

Tyson suddenly tensed at the word.

'You've had a pet spider in the hotel room!' shrieked Hillary, 'and now it's walking around this room, if it comes any where near me Kenny I swear you won't see Christmas!'

'It's in my room,' shivered Tyson. 'It was crawling on my arm in the middle of the night.' He again rubbed his arm, feeling a crawling sensation.

Silence followed at the table.

'Well this has been an interesting morning,' grinned Max cheerfully.

It was later in the day and Kai was lying on his bed, feeling the relief of finally being alone and the press conference over. How ever his silence was shattered by a blue haired boy bounding into the room.

'Hi Kai, want to go get something to eat?'

He half wondered how Tyson could be so energetic after so little sleep, he figured the extra sleep he had other times made up for it. 'No.'

'Everyone's going out, don't be a sour puss.' Tyson smiled chewing his lip.

'I'm trying to sleep, after I didn't get much last night.' Glared Kai, he sat up again and slowly walked over to the door and opened it, 'Bye Tyson.'

Their eyes met and Kai slammed the door and pushed Tyson against it. 'This is your last chance to leave.'

Tyson's eyes were sparkling, 'I'd rather stay,' his hands grabbed the back of Kai's head and pulled him down till their lips met in a passionate kiss. Tyson gently let go and smiled softly. He looked slowly door to the floor and his eyes widened in fear before he screamed fearfully and pulled away from Kai and pulled the door open with force and sped away.

Kai groaned looking down to the floor where a black spider lay. He was now really regretting buying the thing and Tyson's kiss still lingered on his lips, it was like an addiction and he wanted more. Kai picked up the plastic spider, he guessed it was his own fault, but it was the only thing he could think of to get Tyson to let him have some sleep. He smirked before placing it in a draw and walking out the room.


End file.
